


AmaSai Headcanons for the Soul!

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Saimami, amasai, drv3 - Freeform, headcanons, i love them so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: I deadass don’t know what to write but I love amasai so I had to make some form of content for them





	AmaSai Headcanons for the Soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh idk if this counts as an actual fanfic or work but like,,, headcanons good,,,

\- cUddly babes  
\- Shuichi is very easily flustered (obviously, duh). Rantaro takes advantage of this and compliment shuichi any chance he gets  
\- Rantaro has so many pet names for shuichi aww  
\- Shuichi only has a few for Rantaro but he’s fine with that  
\- They travel the world together as Shuichi promised 🥺  
\- Rantaro loves when Shuichi reads to him.  
\- Not that the story is too interesting or anything, he just lOVES Shuichi’s voice   
\- Shuichi is surprisingly affectionate  
\- *surprise cheek smooch*  
\- Cafe dates   
\- They sometimes have fancy restaurant dates though 😳  
\- Rantaro’s usually chill but if Shuichi is sick or in sad boi hours, he’s quite a mother hen  
\- Shuichis the same way though  
\- There’s emotional times sometimes  
\- Don’t worry though, they find a way to fix up he problem  
\- Shuichi plays with Rantaro’s hair in his sleep  
\- One time shuichi tried to compliment Rantaro and got way too flustered to finish the compliment  
\- It was adorable though, don’t make fun of Shuichi he’s trying his best 😡  
\- They both have a sweet tooth  
\- Kissy kissy   
\- Probably make out once a night if we’re being honest  
\- Rantaro would (probably) be the one to propose, no spoilers tho 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I shit you not there were so many fucking amasai drafts I had but I hated every single one of them so I gave up and did headcanons instead fUCK  
PLEASE GIVE WRITING ADVICE 😭🗿
> 
> Also I should be asleep I literally have to be at an airport tomorrow 
> 
> Anyways follow my tumblr (froppysexual)   
Love you fellas!


End file.
